Cartas y Suicidio
by Zary CG
Summary: One-Shot. Despues de cicno meses desde que Edward abandono a Bella, ella toma una decision para poner fin a su dolor,escribe dos cartas, una para Edward y Otra para Jacob... Mal summary...


**hahahaha esta idea vino a mi, asi derrepente... jaja disfrutenlo...**

**Todos los personajes son de S.M. Las situaciones salieron de mi loca cabezita... con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Mari**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella POV<em>**

Pasaron cinco meses ya, desde la última vez que lo vi. Cinco meses, y sus palabras aún estaban en mi mente, _"Sera como si nunca hubiese existido". _Que gran mentiroso. No hubo ni un solo momento, en todos estos meses, que yo no pensara en él, que recordara todos y cada uno de los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, aun sabiendo que el agujero en mi pecho se acrecentaba cada vez más. Aun sabiendo que llegaría un momento, en el que ya no lo soportaría. Y ese momento había llegado.

Sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación, tome una hoja en blanco, sin saber lo que hacía comencé a escribir.

_Edward:_

_Lamento tanto haber faltado a mi promesa, dije que nunca haría nada desesperado o estúpido, pero trata de entender, yo ya no podía más, no quería seguir con mi vida, si tu no estabas en ella, todo acabo cuando te fuiste, hace meses, y ya nada tenía sentido para mí, pero tú también rompiste tu promesa, me dijiste que sería como nunca hubieras existido, pero tu imagen, tu recuerdo siempre estuvo presente, cada lugar, cada situación, hacían que recuerdos asaltaran mi mente, y yo simplemente, ya no lo soportaba. Dile a Alice y a Emmett, que los extrañe mucho, y a pesar de que Alice me usaba como su Barbie tamaño real, llegue a considerarla mi mejor amiga. También dile a Jasper, que lo que paso en mi cumpleaños no fue nada Y ponme atención Edward Cullen, no quiero que te sientas culpable, en todo caso, fue culpa mía, por haberme aferrado al algo que era imposible, tu no pertenecías a mi mundo, ni yo al tuyo, pero eso ya no importa, y ahora soy yo la que te pide, que no hagas nada estúpido, entiendes lo que te pido? no quiero que hagas nada precipitado solo por culpa._

_Con amor._

_Bella_

Doble por la mitad la nota y la metí en un sobre, cerrándolo perfectamente y escribiendo el nombre de Edward.

A continuación tome otra hoja y ya con lágrimas en los ojos comencé a escribir:

_Querido Jake:_

_Lo siento. En verdad lo siento tanto. Nunca fui capaz de corresponderte, pero eso no significa que no te haya querido, porque si lo hice, y mucho, y estoy completamente segura que encontraras a una buena chica y que te imprimaras de ella. Se lo que te estas preguntando en este momento, "Porque lo hiciste Bella?", porque ya no tenía caso que siguiera con mi vida, y en el fondo sé que entenderás que fue lo mejor, te pido que me recuerdes con cariño, y no con tristeza. Tú me ayudaste a intentar seguir con mi vida, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, por todas esas veces que estuviste con migo, por enseñarme a andar en moto, y por zambullirte con migo en el acantilado, por todas esas veces que me protegiste de Victoria, de verdad Jake muchas gracias por todo._

_Me gustaría que le digas a Charlie que… me perdone por dejarlo solo, dile que, aunque no se lo decía muy seguido, lo amaba, como solo una hija es capaz de amar a su padre, que de verdad esto era lo mejor, yo sabía que le hacía daño verme en ese estado, y eso me partía el corazón._

_Y Jake, por favor, no hagan nada en contra de los Cullen, y no solo lo digo por ti sino también por toda la manada, tienen que entender que esta fue MI decisión, solo MIA._

_Con cariño_

_Bells_

Hice lo mismo con esta nota, y deje ambas sobre mi cama, suplicando porque Alice estuviera viendo lo que yo hacía, no para que me detuvieran, porque de todos modos, no llegarían a tiempo, sino para que él encontrara la carta.

Minutos después, baje y tome la pistola de Charlie, que había salido de pesca. Volví a mi habitación, y me senté en la orilla de la cama, la cargue y la lleve a mi cabeza, ahora ya, con más lágrimas en mis ojos, susurre:

-Te amo Edward. Lo siento.

Y presione el gatillo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Me debatía entre ir o no ir a Forks, estábamos en Denali, a solo unas horas de volver a ver a Bella, _mi_ Bella.

Tanya llevaba todo el día desde que llegamos, pegada –literalmente- a mí. Estaba increíblemente aburrido, estaba analizando los pros y los contras de ir a Forks, solo quería ver como estaba.

Deje de ver la casa, y de pronto me encontré en la habitación de Bella, estaba ella sentada en el borde de su cama, dos sobres blancos a lado de ella, y en su mano, una pistola.

Las imágenes se esfumaron de mi cabeza y Alice apareció frente a mí.

-Edward… Bella….

No la deje terminar, salí de la casa y comencé a correr por el bosque rumbo a Forks. Ella me lo había prometido, me prometió que no haría nada estúpido.

Llegue entrando directo a su habitación, y ahí estaba, sobre su cama, su cuerpo sin vida.

_**Alice POV**_

Esa visión, no podía ser real, ver a Bella quitándose la vida… simplemente era imposible. Corrí detrás de Edward, teníamos que detenerla.

Me detuve detrás de Edward, si fuera posible me hubiera soltado a llorar. Tome ambos sobres uno era para mi hermano, y el otro para un tal Jacob.

Saque la hoja y comencé a leer, ella aun lo amaba, y por eso se quitaba la vida. Le pase la hoja a Edward, y deje la otra sobre la cama.

-Edward, debemos salir de aquí- ni siquiera me volteo a ver-Edward, Charlie ya viene para acá.

Reacciono unos minutos después, metió la nota a su bolsillo, y salto por la ventana, y yo…. Seguía en medio de su habitación, sin saber qué hacer, me sentía, impotente, triste, Bella era mi mejor amiga, y ahora ella ya no estaba más.

Salte por la ventana, y me dirigí a Denali, ya no había más que hacer.

_**Edward POV**_

Corrí hasta llegar al claro, nuestro claro. Saque la nota de mi bolsillo y comencé a leer.

_**Edward:**_

_**Lamento tanto haber faltado a mi promesa,**_

No te disculpes mi amor, todo esto es a causa mía

_**dije que nunca haría nada desesperado o estúpido, pero trata de entender, yo ya no podía más, no quería seguir con mi vida, si tu no estabas en ella,**_

Yo tampoco Bella, ya no quiero seguir existiendo ahora que tú te has ido.

_**todo acabo cuando te fuiste, hace meses, y ya nada tenía sentido para mí, pero tú también rompiste tu promesa, me dijiste que sería como nunca hubieras existido,**_

Cuando me fui…. De verdad que, que necio fui, quise obligarte a seguir con tu vida humana, y mira que equivocado estaba

_**pero tu imagen, tu recuerdo siempre estuvo presente, cada lugar, cada situación, hacían que recuerdos asaltaran mi mente, y yo simplemente, ya no lo soportaba. **_

Perdóname amor mío, todo esto es mi culpa, de verdad,

_**Dile a Alice y a Emmett, que los extrañe mucho, y a pesar de que Alice me usaba como su Barbie tamaño real, llegue a considerarla mi mejor amiga. También dile a Jasper, que lo que paso en mi cumpleaños no fue nada. Y ponme atención Edward Cullen, no quiero que te sientas culpable,**_

Como pretendes que no me sienta culpable, mi amor, si por mi estúpida decisión, hoy tú ya no estas…

_**en todo caso, fue culpa mía, por haberme aferrado al algo que era imposible, tu no pertenecías a mi mundo, ni yo al tuyo, pero eso ya no importa,**_

Que no importa? Bella, si no me hubiera resistido a transformarte, si no te hubiera dejado por principio de cuentas, ahora tu seguirías con vida…

_**y ahora soy yo la que te pide, que no hagas nada estúpido, entiendes lo que te pido? no quiero que hagas nada precipitado solo por culpa.**_

No puedes pedirme que no haga nada estúpido, mi existencia sin ti, no tiene caso…. Y créeme, mi amor, que no lo hare por culpa, quiero estar contigo por siempre…

_**Con amor.**_

_**Bella**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse en camino, directo al aeropuerto más cercano…. Haría cualquier cosa para estar de nuevo con mi Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jake POV<strong>_

Tres días habían pasado ya, desde la muerte de la chica que amo, y no termino de entender porque lo hizo, yo pensé que ella estaba bien, volvía a sonreír, volvía a comer, volvía a hablar.

Desdoble la nota de nuevo, para leerla por enésima vez:

_**Querido Jake:**_

_**Lo siento. En verdad lo siento tanto. Nunca fui capaz de corresponderte, pero eso no significa que no te haya querido, porque si lo hice, y mucho, **_

Me quisiste, pero no fue suficiente.

_**y estoy completamente segura que encontraras a una buena chica y que te imprimaras de ella.**_

Ninguna como tu Bella, siempre te amare….

_**Se lo que te estas preguntando en este momento, "Porque lo hiciste Bella?",**_

Justamente eso hago Bells…

_**porque ya no tenía caso que siguiera con mi vida, y en el fondo sé que entenderás que fue lo mejor, te pido que me recuerdes con cariño, y no con tristeza.**_

Con cariño no…. Con amor.

_**Tú me ayudaste a intentar seguir con mi vida, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, por todas esas veces que estuviste con migo, por enseñarme a andar en moto, y por zambullirte con migo en el acantilado, por todas esas veces que me protegiste de Victoria, de verdad Jake muchas gracias por todo.**_

No tienes que agradecerme por nada, sino al revés, gracias Bella por todos esos momentos inolvidables…

_**Me gustaría que le digas a Charlie que… me perdone por dejarlo solo, dile que, aunque no se lo decía muy seguido, lo amaba, como solo una hija es capaz de amar a su padre,**_

El lo sabe Bella, y el también te ama…

_**que de verdad esto era lo mejor, **_

Como puede esto, ser lo mejor?

_**yo sabía que le hacía daño verme en ese estado, y eso me partía el corazón.**_

_**Y Jake, por favor, no hagan nada en contra de los Cullen, **_

No lo hice, no solo porque tu me lo pides…. Sino porque no encontré a Cullen.

_**y no solo lo digo por ti sino también por toda la manada, tienen que entender que esta fue MI decisión, solo MIA.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Bells**_

Siempre te amare Bella, aunque tú no estés aquí, yo siempre te recordare…..

* * *

><p><strong>Primer One-Shot... se me ocurrio de pronto... jaja... <strong>

**Reviews?**

**Bezoz vampiricoz**

**Ziitla**


End file.
